Computer based video editing has been performed for many years, and provides many advanced special effects. Several software packages are available today that run on a computer, and allow a user to import video and edit video, and include music to create a movie or short video.
Such systems generally provide a complex user interface and have a steep learning curve to master the functions that are provided. There is a need for a simplified method of dealing with video and other content that allows users without video editing experience to quickly put together videos with little or no training.